Cyan
Cyan is one of the main characters of the Pink Corruption. Cyan is the hero of the Tree of life. He is cared for by Cube. Chronologically, Cyan is about 3 to 4 days old. Personality Cyan is a kind individual, often excitable and hyper. However, this can also make him much easier to scare, as he is almost just as afraid of corruption as a normal shape. When he has improperly entered his third form by means of being launched into the Tree of Life (Episode 2) or what is likely distress (Episode 6), he is shown to be much more fierce, aggressive, careless, and short-tempered, having an insatiable desire to destroy all corruption, no matter how violently. Status Powers and abilities Please note that this tab isn't finished, so in the future, there will be possibly more information so on. * True Mature - Cube hasn't used this power but Pyrare says that a bigger piece of the Tree of Life can mature a hero properly. Laser beam * Using his chest triangle, he can shoot beams of light to attack or purify corruption. Levitation * Telekinesis - Cyan has learned from Orange's and Tsavorite's lessons, so Cyan does not know how to use it well. ** Superstrength '''- Cyan's Levitation ability is strong enough to carry Cube. Same as Cube, he harnesses some superstrength. This could just be levitation for the other Heroes as well though. Villain vision * Cyan can detect a powerful corrupted shape in the form of a waking nightmare. When these nightmares happen, he will wake up (if asleep), and dash away in the direction of the corrupted, screaming, attempting to attack the threat. This has so far only occurred with monster shapes. Sudden maturation He first gained this trait after colliding with the Tree of Life, being covered by all the triangle pieces that fell from it. They forced him into maturing, making his powers and mind uncontrollable, meaning that Cube cannot do anything to help him. In this form, he is disobedient and violent. In this phase, he can: * Instant cure He used this on Cube to remove his infection completely. Perhaps he still retains some love for his caretaker after all. Although, this will not work on fully corrupted shapes as seen with George still corrupted after running by Cyan. (he'll be uncorrupted after this.) * Super punch This ability is similar to when Cube uses it. His fist will glow blue and release a small sonic boom when it reaches his target. * Strength Cyan was somehow able to keep up with Ajaceare while also being pulled back by three other caretakers, one of which has enhanced strength as well. Weaknesses * '''Loss of Piece - If Cyan touches anything that is corrupted, he will lose a third of himself. He can be healed by the other Heroes. If he loses all thirds, he will shatter. ** On the plus side, Cyan cannot be infected by the Pink Corruption. Category:Heroes Category:Characters